King of the North Mountain
by DashingHeights
Summary: Arendelle Isle is experiencing one of the worst famines in history. It hasn't rained for months, the game is gone, and all the fish have disappeared from the harbor. Many blame the newly-invented steamboats, but others say it's a sign. A sign that the king will soon reclaim his rightful position (rated M for violence, gore, sensitive ideology, and sexual content in later chapters).
1. Prologue

**This is heavily, heavily inspired by the style of creepy in Brothers Grimm and the description of Kristoff in Stag and the Maiden. Which, by the way, is amazing and I encourage you to give it a look see. With how well Tickle Bumps is doing, I'm hoping this is going to be well liked, too. Let's hope! Cross your fingers for me!**

* * *

"Please, Mama?" a tiny, freckled girl clung pleadingly to her mother's leg. Her sister was already asleep, but the redhead refused to join her without hearing a story first. Smiling softly, Idun plucked her baby off her calf and set her atop the wool blankets of her bed, "Okay, Anna. One story. Which one would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about the king of the mountain!" Anna squeaked, standing on her knees to look out the window above her headboard. She'd heard the tale so many times, but she was fascinated by it. Her father said it was just a made-up story to get kids to behave, but she believed otherwise. Idun chuckled at Anna's wide, green eyes as she gazed at the mist-shrouded mountain looming over the coastal village. "Once upon a time," she whispered..

_...there lived a great king, appointed by the Gods who crafted the small island of Arendelle from blood and seawater. The king was entrusted to protect and sheppard all of the plants and creatures who were forged to inhabit the island. This ruler was no man, but an immortal beast of great strength. He had elongated ears tufted with golden fur, and a permanent crown of-_

"Reindeer horns!" Anna cheered, falling back onto her bed with a quiet thump. Her father, Adgar, shushed her from where he appeared in the doorframe, "Antlers, dear, but please be quiet. You'll wake your sister." Tiny hands covering her mouth and freckled cheeks bright pink, Anna nodded. Her mother cleared her throat with an amused smile before continuing:

_And a permanent crown of reindeer antlers, after which he was named the Reindeer King. His eyes were red as the ocean at sundown and he stood much taller than any human ever would. The Gods granted him eternal life in the form of reincarnation. Unfortunately, he would not retain the memory of who he was once reborn, and only his descendents could embody his soul._

Anna wiggled in her seat with her pillow in her lap, raising her hand with a goofy smile. Idun gestured towards her, "Yes, Anna?"

"What's recoration?"

"Reincarnation," Adgar chuckled, "Is when you die and are born again in a different body." He wasn't certain Anna understood what he said, but she nodded anyway, listening intently for the rest of the story.

_The king disagreed with the Gods decision to create man, sensing the greedy hole in their beings that would never be filled. But the Gods didn't listen, and after thousands of years of pillaging nature, his beloved kingdom was destroyed. Man believed they could suppress the power of the Reindeer King by killing him and sealing his spirit away. What they did not know, however, was that the incantation they chose was only temporary. It is said that when the island is in its gravest danger, the King will return to claim his throne and rid nature of mankind for the next three thousand years._

"How do you know if you're the Reindeer King?" Anna inquired through a yawn, laying back comfortably and letting her eyelids sag. Adgar leaned over Idun to kiss their daughter on the forehead, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Well," Idun shrugged, "I guess you'd have to be a boy first, so I don't think it's you."

"That's not what I meant," was the grumpled reply. Little eyes were now heavily shut, small snores beginning to float out from the heavy blankets. Both parents stood the exit but Idun was doubled over by a bout of coughing. Her illness was steadily growing worse, and Adgar knew it. Neither were sure how much time she had left.

* * *

Not far away, a stout, plump woman gasped. She startled two boys sleeping under a tree, huddled together to keep warm. One was much smaller, sickly pale with stick-straight, brown hair and brown eyes. The other was bigger and obviously older, holding his younger brother protectively as the woman approached them. His chocolate eyes flashed nervously as she knelt in front of them. "Oh my," she sighed, putting her hand over her heart, "Have you been out here long? Where are your parents?"

No reply. They just stared at her with round, scared eyes, the older one brushing his fingers back through straw-coloured hair. The woman smiled kindly and stood, gesturing for them to come with her, "Come on, babies. We'll get you cleaned up and warm. Clay will be so excited to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I believe to each their own. In no way, shape or form is this story meant to insult, patronize or antagonize anyone. I deeply apologize if you are offended by any part of it, but the summary does say "sensitive ideology." This includes but is not limited to; religion, sexuality, gender, morals, politics, etc.**_

**I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! I'm so excited for this story to get rolling, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it!**

**Also, happy, happy very late birthday to yourtardisgirl1998! I got your ask on Tumblr, thank you for following! Lots of love and I hope your special day was amazing!**

* * *

Sven giggled silently to himself as he crouched behind a tree, watching his brother turn in tight, desperate circles. This was probably the best idea he'd ever had, a forceful game of hide and seek to wake his sibling up. Normally it would be too early for the burly blonde to be this active, but his worry for his little brother was motivating, to say the least. "Sven!" Kristoff cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Not that he really needed it, he was loud enough as it was. Bystanders gave him either quizzical or annoyed glances, keeping out from under his big feet as best they could.

There was a dark chuckle behind the squatting boy and he whipped his head around to see four teens standing above him. "You shouldn't have left your brother's side," the one in front shook his head. They all had the same red hair with sideburns and teal eyes, but two were much bigger than their younger brothers. "He looks kind of stupid, bumbling around like that," one of the taller ones smirked, the other nudging him in agreement and nodding.

Sven would've liked to defend Kristoff, but he couldn't so he resentfully settled for glaring intensely at them, grunting in irritation. "What's the matter, dumby?" the first one sneered, combing his fingers through his tidy hair, "Something wrong with your tongue?"

"Hans!" a squeaky voice made them all jump. Stomping towards them was a petite-framed girl with copper braids. They bounced angrily as she approached them, hands clenched into fists on her hips and thin lips pursed in a scowl. Sven blinked in appreciation of the momentary fear she struck in this so-called 'Hans.' However, he glared at the condescending tone in his voice as he acknowledged her, "Ah, Anna. I looked for you."

"Not very hard," Anna spat, squeezing her way between him and Sven, "And what are you doing bugging this boy?" Hans' older brothers obviously decided this fight wasn't worth it, rolling their eyes and taking a few steps back. Hans himself didn't back down, though, not until Kristoff appeared. "Sven! Thank god. What are you doing back here?"

He was either totally oblivious or ignoring Hans and Anna on purpose, shoving them out of the way and bending down to inspect his little brother. Anna tilted her head with interest, jerking away from Hans' outstretched hand meant to take her elbow. "Come on, Hans," his older brother commanded, grabbing the collar of his shirt and giving him a meaningful tug in the opposite direction.

Sighing in great relief, Anna turned back. A perplexed expression painted itself across her supple features. She recognized them both. The smaller, brown-haired boy was her age and mute, speaking with dramatic expressions and a sign language that only his older brother could understand. It was him that really captured her attention, bright, chocolate eyes and careful hands prodding his brother in the chest accusingly, "Don't ever do that again. I was worried sick about you! Why did you run off in the first place?"

A simple gesture answered him, and he scoffed incredulously, "Hide and seek? You could've just said you wanted to play, Sven!" The blond sighed, pushing his fingers back through his mop of hair before pressing his forehead to his little brother's and squeezing his eyes shut. It was clear to Anna that he was fighting back frustrated tears, his hand placed gently on the back of Sven's neck, "Please don't do that again."

Anna's heart swelled and she couldn't hide the adoring smile that broke over her face as Sven patted his brother's cheek to say, 'it's okay, I'm here.' Then he smiled and pointed at Anna, waving his other hand in an arch. Kristoff blinked and eyed her critically, straightening up to his full height. Sven nudged him and he let out a breathy, mumbled, "Thanks," which wasn't satisfactory to his brother. He waved his hand again and she stared in deep concentration, willing the meaning to click in her head. "Oh! Thank you? Are you thanking me?"

A nod.

"Well, you're welcome! Hans is a big bully. I don't think you're dumb, you're obviously very smart." There was a silence in which Sven beamed, Anna shuffled her feet, and Kristoff cleared his throat awkwardly. Finally Anna coughed and waved, "I'd better get going, then. It was nice to meet you, Sven! Let me know if you ever need anything!" And she skipped away, drawing Kristoff's gaze with her bouncy, red hair.

Sven smirked, poking his arm. "What?" Kristoff shrugged, grabbing his brother's hand and leading him away, "Her hair's a pretty colour." After all of the teasing he would be getting later, Kristoff regretted ever admitting that.

* * *

_And you said we'd never see her again_, Sven signed out of the corner of Kristoff's wide eyes. Of course the first thing he recognized was her hair, but he wasn't about to say that. No, he'd made that mistake before. He must've looked really stupid as he watched the pretty redhead approach them, bite of fish half way between his open mouth and plate. Somehow she was even more appealing when angry.

He shouldn't have been surprised it was them she was choosing to rant to. She talked to Sven every time she saw him, no matter where they were. The thing was, she seemed to be looking right at _Kristoff_, slamming her little fists on the table and whining, "You wouldn't ever use me, would you?"

"Uh.." the bulky blonde blinked, glancing at Sven to see him shrug, "Are you useful? I guess, if you were useful. What are we using you for?" A bright laugh came from Anna then, one that unwillingly warmed Kristoff's insides. This weird little redhead had a strange kind of power over him, it was becomingly abundantly clear the more he saw her.

The teacher's began calling the kids in and Anna huffed, "Would you like to skip bible study with me? That Christianity stuff is a waste of time." Sven nodded to her as Kristoff shrugged, "We weren't going to go, anyway. Might as well. I- Sven likes your company." He was about to say he liked her company and his brother knew it. Sassy Sven punched his older sibling on the arm and shook his head in disapproval. Anna, however, took this the other way.

She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and giggled, batting her eyelashes at Sven, "I like your company, too." This simple act made Kristoff's face boil.

Anna led them out the back doors of the big building and to a big field of withering wheat. They sat in the tall stalks in awkward silence, Kristoff coughing every now and then. Suddenly, Anna snorted, "Hans bothers me so much. I mean, we're suppose to be betrothed and all, but he's so pigheaded." Kristoff looked almost happy to hear her say that and for once his voice was positive when he spoke to her, "I know, right? I didn't know you were betrothed. That sucks."

"I know! What were our parents thinking?"

"Well, you shouldn't go through with it, if you don't want to."

Sven gave his brother a wide eyed smirk, but neither of them noticed as Anna carried on, "You think so? I really don't want to."

"Absolutely," Kristoff gave her a genuine smile

They decided to head back to Sven and Kristoff's place, which turned out to be upstairs of the local orphanage. "The owners adopted us, " Kristoff told Anna, "they're really nice people, though Papa's rarely away from work."

After one day, Anna made it a habit of visiting them whenever possible, and she always hung close to Sven because Kristoff did not like her. Or so she thought.

About a year later, Anna noticed Sven sitting miserable under a tree by himself. It was very odd to see him without his big brother, and Anna felt that something was wrong. She sat next to him and asked, "What's wrong, Sven? Where's Kristoff?" He pressed and his wrist to his forehead and sniffled. Over time, Anna had gotten better at reading this odd sign language, but it still took her a minute to understand. "Oh, he's sick. I'm sorry. Good thing the day is almost over, huh?"

He nodded.

"Can I walk you home?"

Another nod.

"Can I check on Kristoff?"

Sven shot her a curious glance. As far as he knew, Anna didn't like Kristoff because he always acted weird and snappy around her. Why would she want to check on him? Was she trying to make a friend out of his big brother? "I-I just want to make sure he's okay," Anna stammered, face a deep red. Sven slowly grinned, giving her a look of, 'oh, sure, right.' But he still gave her the go ahead when they reached the orphanage later that day.

Turned out they shared a room, and Kristoff was buried under several wool blankets. He almost looked peaceful, accept that he was clearly sweating, flushed, with bright red lips and heavy bags under his eyes. Anna could almost feel the heat from him from the doorway. She sat opposite Sven by Kristoff's head, puffing out her cheeks and looking over his restlessly shifting eyelids as he slept on. She reached forward to brush a blond strand from his face and his brown eyes snapped open, startling her. They stared at each other for a moment before Kristoff rolled his head over to look at Sven and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

Why Sven nodded, Anna will never understand. Maybe he was being sarcastic and, because his mind was foggy with illness, Kristoff didn't catch it. He nodded back and sat up with a laboured grunt. He gave Anna a brief look over before leaning forward and setting his hand on her cheek, lips meeting her stunned ones like gently lapping waves. Though he was sick, his breath wasn't sour like she expected. In fact, it was rather pleasant and uniquely Kristoff, as he pulled back only enough that he could speak freely, "I've always wanted to do that." She felt him smile.

He looked stupidly adorable as she pushed him back down to the pillow, eyes turned up at her, batting his lashes and grinning feebly. Poor, sick, adorable Kristoff. Sven's face was priceless, a mix of shock and excitement as he tried his best not to bust a lung laughing. Anna tucked the covers gently back around Kristoff with shaky hands and a very confused wrinkle in her brow. When she saw Sven, she blushed darkly and mumbled, "Shut up."

She retreated to the living room with Sven in tow, and as Mama Bulda sat them down with a bowl of carrots and a chess board, Kristoff came dragging his feet and rubbing sleepy eyes. "Sven, I just had the best dream, I ki-" He caught sight of Anna and froze. She did her very best to look innocent and not blush. The best dream, huh? So you're not so grumpy after all.

Kristoff blinked slowly as he sat on the couch, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Anna shrugged, pretending to be busy with arranging her chess pieces. Kristoff picked up the bowl of carrots and stared at her quizzically as Sven bit the one he was holding. Then he took a bite himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry that chapter one was so rushed, guys. I just needed to get it up, it could have been so much better. Oh well, chapter two is. I have so much planned for this story, I was even thinking of making a graphic novel of it on my deviantART. Wouldn't that be so awesome?**

* * *

Whether she realized it or not, six years of friendship had presented to Anna all the things about Kristoff to love. She loved that he tried so hard to be grumpy but he was really just mushy. She loved that he invested everything he had and everything he was in the ones he cared for. Most of all, she loved that he indulged her obsession with the Reindeer King.

Of course Sven was the best listener, but Kristoff talked back. Not that that was Sven's fault, it was just that the inquiries and comment were nice. Kristoff asked questions, wondered, theorized with her. There were no more interesting conversations than these, in Anna's opinion.

Today there would be little to no conversation. Her parents' death was now four years old and she hadn't seen her poor sister in all of that time. On this day, Kristoff was his most tolerant and Anna loved him more than ever. She clung desperately to his softer side.

And he let her. He gave her all the hand-holding comfort she wanted, his tone of voice was almost sweet, he rarely stood more than a foot away from her, and Anna couldn't get enough.

She was sat on his bed with a curious smile on her petite lips as he dug through the bottom of his closet. When he found what he was looking for, he dropped it next to her. Anna glanced with false indifference at the leatherbound book, attempting to seem cool and collected for him. She didn't know he liked her kiddish.

Truth be told, he loved her, too. She was entertaining and funny, and she was smart. Not intellectual, but intelligent. She was peoplesmart and he liked that because he, himself, was not. He admired it.

He sat next to Anna and nudged the book forward for her to pick up. It wasn't very thick, but it was tall and obviously worn. "Mama gave this to me when I was little," Kristoff explained, "now I'm giving it to you." WIth round eyes, Anna gingerly opened to the first page and read aloud: "King of the north mountain. A complete collection of facts. Oh, Kristoff."

"I know, by now you're pretty much an expert, but I thought you'd like to have it."

"Oh, I love it," she leaned over and hugged his arm, "thank you so much." He patted her shoulder awkwardly, shyly, because she normally just squeezed his hand. The increased physical contact made his blood churn like molten rock in his veins. A shiver up his spine made him momentarily tremble, earning himself a giggle and a small peck on the shoulder. Anna had recently been dropping little hints like that for him. His failure to react only made her hopeful because it wasn't an immediate rejection.

However, within the next hour dhe would be taking advantage of his superb tolerance.

A few branches and a tied belt later, Kristoff stood in the backyard of the orphanage with quite an impressive set of 'antlers' on his head. Anna and Sven were giggling stupidly in front of him. _This is what I get for being nice_, he snorted, scratching his irritated temple. Sven scribbled something on his little notepad and handed Anna the paper. She blushed and nodded with averted eyes. "What?" Kristoff's brow furrowed at his brother, who stuffed the paper in his mouth before it could be grabbed.

Anna cackled as she watched them dance circles around each other, Kristoff reaching for Sven's jaw. The branches were wobbling. "He only said you look handsome," she admitted to rectify the situation. Kristoff had a hold of Sven's upper arm when he paused. _Handsome? And Anna agreed_? The belt and branches were a crude crown but it still gave him a regal look, important, magnificent to Anna. Somehow being the Reindeer King made him that much more attractive.

Kristoff saw the glint of adoration in her eyes and wanted to ignore his twisting gut, but he couldn't. His heart swelled like a sponge soaking water. he stood a little straight, a little taller, and his grin was the biggest Anna had ever seen him crack.

He looked very handsome.

Their moment was buried under kristoff's startled yelp as Sven poked his belly for him to release his arm. Anna was intrigued. "Are you ticklish?" she probed, squinting with a mischievous smile. Kristoff shook his head too quickly and Sven was nodding. As Bulda called them in and kristoff removed his extravagant head gear, Anna tucked the bit of valuable information away for safe keeping.

Now Bulda normally made Anna a very chocolate cake on the anniversary of her parents' death, so she'd almost expected that to be why she was hailing them. As it turned out, that was not the case. She wanted them inside while she went downstairs to take care of all the adoption interviews she had to attend and schedule, all the paperwork needing to be drawn up and signed. As she disappeared down the staircase, Sven hopped three times and nudged Kristoff's arm.

"What is it, Sven?" he asked, earning a few signs and then happy clapping. Kristoff looked amused. He turned to Anna and translated, "He wants us to make the cake for you." Anna looked elated, nodding rapidly and following eagerly as they headed towards the kitchen. Kristoff and Sven gathered the ingredients while Anna searched for a big bowl. She and Sven sang loudly as they blended everything together. As the batter was being transported from the counter to the gas oven, Sven tripped over his own heel.

Batter covered the counter, the open oven door and the whole top front of his big brother. He stood with his eyes closed, arms held out gingerly at his sides as a long sigh escaped his parted lips. Anna was giggling hysterically even as he glared at her. Sven look apologetically p from the floor, pushing himself to his hands and knees slowly. Suddenly Kristoff's whole world narrowed to the tongue on his cheek as Anna licked the batter off. Her arms were around his waist, too, and she nuzzled his chest despite the mess. "There," she giggled, "Now I'm messy, too."

* * *

Sitting up in Sven and kristoff's room, Anna was lazily reading her new book while the brothers played cards. Kristoff's eyes tended to wander in her direction, and he found himself cracking more jokes than usual just to make her laugh, get her attention. He felt ten years old. He didn't notice that she was already looking at him more than she normally might have.

Thinking of Anna and this new feeling, Kristoff inquired, "Do you think he had a girlfriend?" Sven and Anna both looked at him in question. "You know, like, was there a Reindeer Queen?" he clarified defensively. Sven chuckled but Anna only scoffed, "I don't think so. He doesn't have human urges or emotions."

"What, you're saying he went his entire life without a single hard-on? That _is_ power."

"Kristoff!" Anna looked amazed, but Sven was laughing. He flapped his wrist in a lewd gesture and his brother erupted into his own fit. Anna rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose at them, "You guys are disgusting."

After the laughter calmed, she reopened her tome and mumbled nonchalantly, "I have dreams about him." Kristoff looked offended but he shrugged it off with humour, "Well, good to know someone has human urges." Anna would have retorted had not cleared his throat and thrown a few signs Kristoff's way. The big brother flushed a deep red and scoffed, "Who, pray tell, would I have urges for?"

Before then, Anna had never seen Sven sign a heart. Apparently Kristoff hadn't either because his face was blank and not understanding. That is, until Sven jerked his head subtly in Anna's direction. Kristoff's eyes barely moved to her and he muttered, "I don't know what that means." He did, and Anna caught it, but she pretended not to for his sake. She loved how shy he was. Her grin and joyful bouncer were internal, no matter how badly she wanted to hug him.

That night she would whisper his name, but she wouldn't be awake to hear herself.

* * *

Anna floated through a familiar break in familiar houses out into the forest surrounding Arendelle. Pictures of willows, hanging vines and a ruined structure swam behind her eyelids, burning white spots into her vision. She knew this dream. She twitched as someone whispered, _"protector"_ in her ear, her eyes shifting frantically even in her sleep. A chorus of voices joined:

_"The protector."_

_"Who is the protector?"_

_"Say it."_

_"Say it, say his name."_

The ruins opened to reveal a stone courtyard with a large throne of cobble. seated atop was a dark figure. Wisps of smoke rose from the impressive set of antlers on its head and his eyes opened to reflect the red of the setting sun. SUddenly, Anna knew what his name was.

She woke screaming it.


End file.
